metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurora Chamber (G.F.S. Valhalla)
The Aurora Chamber is a room on board the derelict [[G.F.S. Valhalla|G.F.S. Valhalla]] in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It contains the shattered remains of Aurora Unit 313's stasis tank. Samus needs to insert two Energy Cells into their respective slots to restore auxiliary power to the room, which will activate the elevator and lower a bridge to the next room (although the gears controlling this bridge are stuck after the Cells are inserted). Samus must also fight a Metroid Hatcher to progress. Strangely enough, there are several small, shattered glass tanks along the outside of the room that serve no purpose (other than allow the Sequence Break described below). They look remarkably similar to the Phazon Metroid tanks found in the Space Pirate base on Elysia. This suggests that the Metroids that infest the Valhalla were released from this room, or escaped during the invasion. One of the released Metroids could have developed into the Metroid Hatcher encountered here. Sequence Breaking It is possible for Samus to skip the Energy Cells required in this room. Samus must use the Screw Attack to try and reach the raised bridge. She will not be able to, however, and will bounce off and fall into the pit at the bottom of the room. Samus will respawn on the ledge behind the bridge, allowing her to move to the next room. Connecting rooms *Control Room Access (via Blue Door) *Aurora Access (via Blue Door) Inhabitants *Metroid Hatcher *Phazon Metroids (visits after defeating the Metroid Hatcher) Scans in the Aurora Chamber.]] ;Energy Cell Station :"Energy Cell Station. This station is inactive. It appears to be missing an Energy Cell." ;Energy Cell Station (online) :"Energy Cell Station. This station is receiving power. Energy Cell locked in place." ;Fuse Hint Scanbot (two in this room) :"Energy Cell data accessed. Status report has been downloaded. Information moved to Logbook." ;Fuse Hint Scanbot (offline) :"Data has already been acquired from this terminal. Unit has automatically shut down." ;Security hatch (closed) :"Security hatch unable to open. Control mechanism within wall has probably malfunctioned." ;Security hatch (open) :"Security hatch is now open. Energy Cell Station access granted. Hatch will remain locked in place." ;313's former chamber :"The ship's AU was connected into this platform. Debris suggest that it was forcefully removed." ;313's shattered tank :"This shattered structure is all that remains of the tank that housed the ship's Aurora Unit." ;Cables :"Severed cables appear to have been violently torn apart from their connection with the AU." ;Elevator (inactive) :"Lift system is offline. Return power to local stations to resume normal operations." ;Elevator :"Elevator is active and ready for use. All operations are functioning normally." ;Elevator hologram :"Primary lift system online. Access to elevator granted. Enter hologram to start elevator." ;Ramps (locked) :"Walkway ramps locked. Return power to local stations to move walkways into place." ;Ramps (unlocked) :"Walkway ramps in place. Power has been restored, and ramps are ready for use." ;Hatch controls :"Security hatch control mechanism is malfunctioning. A strong blast could probably loosen any jammed parts." ;Hatch controls (activated) :"Control mechanism has resumed operations and is functioning normally. Security hatches are now open." References ru:Отсек Aurora (G. F. S. Valhalla) Category:Rooms Category:GFS Valhalla Category:Boss Rooms